From Heaven to Harry Potter
by GrimCookie
Summary: El pequeño Harry se dejó algo firmemente plantado en la mente mientras dos manos pequeñas secaban sus lágrimas, que esa personita era, sin lugar a dudas, un angel mandado del cielo especialmente para él. (AU) (H/Hr (?))


**No se como esta idea llego a mi, pero llego y no quiso irse de mi mente, asi que no me quedo más remedio que escribirla, y aqui me tienen.**

**Trigger Warning: Contiene temas de abuso fisico, nada de ligas mayores, pero puede ser incomodo para algunos lectores.**

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter era un niño pequeño de seis año, escuálido y muy pálido, como si su piel casi no sintiera el sol en toda su vida, era muy pequeño para su edad, lo que lo hacía una víctima preferencial para los abusivos de la escuela y su gordo primo. Tenía cabello de color negro como carbón que siempre estaba alborotado y jamás podria ser manejable junto con unos bonitos ojos de color verde esmeralda en forma de almendras. Ambas características heredadas de sus difuntos padres, aunque él no lo supiera.<p>

El pequeño Harry vivía con su tíos y su primo, Petunia, Vernon y Dudley Dursley, que mientras en las afueras parecían ser una familia normal y bastante cariñosa entre si, puertas adentro eran las personas más desagradables que el pequeño ojiverde hubiera conocido.

Al parecer por ninguna razón aparente, sus relativos odiaban a Harry, y se lo hacían saber diariamente y más que una sola vez por dia. Tía Petunia con sus palabras que podían cortar con más precisión que cualquier cuchillo, Tío Vernon con sus rugidos y algunas veces con las palmas de sus manos, y Dudley con sus puños, patadas y mordidas.

Harry no sabia cual seria el motivo de él odio recibido, pero jamás dijo algo al respecto, desde temprana edad supo que era mucho mejor simplemente mantenerse en silencio y obedecer las órdenes dadas para luego retirarse al refugio que era su alacena bajo las escaleras. Al menos, alli no tenia que soportar ni las miradas, palabras y golpes.

Era un nublado cuando Harry fue despertado de su pequeña y prohibida siesta en su alacena por la afilada lengua de tía Petunia gritándole que se levantara. Harry se agarró la cabeza y dio un muy pequeño quejido, ¡Era como si su cerebro iba a explotar!, Su garganta se sentía como si pequeños trocitos de vidrio se hubieran quedado estancados allí, haciendo que fuera doloroso hablar.

Harry reconoció que estaba enfermo, o al menos, que estaba recién comenzando a enfermarse, pero sabía que decírselo a tía Petunia no iba a ayudar en nada, y simplemente le gritaria que dejara de fingir para poder escaparse de los quehaceres que le tocaba hacer en la enorme casa que era el número cuatro de Privet Drive.

Saliendo de la alacena, Harry se encontró con su tia, quien portaba una expresión de molestia en su rostro de caballo, pero esa expresión cambio a una de completo enojo cuando miro a Harry. El pequeño de cabello azabache sabía que era mejor no decir nada hasta que su tía lo hiciera, no quería recibir una cachetada en ese estado.

-Muchacho.- Siseo Petunia, y Harry tuvo esa impresion de que incluso sus palabras despedian un no tan imaginario veneno. -Toma esto y ve a la farmacia a comprar medicina, más te vale no robar ni un solo centavo.-

-Si, tía Petunia.- Contestó Harry, tomando el dinero y el trozo de papel que contenía el nombre de la medicina que debía comprar, no era para él, Harry sabía mejor que eso.

-¡Mamaaa!- Se oyó la voz nasal de Dudley desde su habitación, y Harry ahora supo el porque era enviado a por medicina, su primo habia caído enfermo.

-¡Ya voy Dudders!- Canturreo su tia en una voz que le puso los pelos de punta, la mujer envió a Harry otra mirada gélida y siseo una advertencia para luego ir escaleras arriba, sin duda alguna para ver como estaba el rechoncho y mimado de su hijo.

Harry suspiró y salió de la casa, cogiendo las llaves de paso. Inmediatamente un escalofrio recorrio todo su cuerpo al sentir el frío aire de los inicios del invierno, después de todo solo estaba vistiendo una camisa que alguna vez fue roja, pero ahora solo era un horrible y opaco naranja, unos pantalones azules que eran dos veces su talla y unas zapatillas algo grandes para él, sin mencionar sus lentes que, para ser sinceros, casi no lograban ayudar en nada a su ya decadente vista.

Guardando el dinero y papel en sus bolsillos, Harry Potter simplemente comenzó a caminar rumbo hacia la farmacia, no quedaba muy lejos, pero para un niño de seis años era todo un recorrido. Olímpicamente logro ignorar las miradas de los vecinos e incluso logró evitar el parque cercano a casa, en el cual unos cuantos chicos estaban jugando a esas horas, que Dudley estuviera enfermo no significaba que su pandilla lo estuviera, y sabía muy bien que Piers Polkiss estaría más que feliz de darle una paliza a la hora que pudiera.

Haciendo una mueca ante el posible dolor que se imaginó sentir siquiera pensar en el chico con cara de rata, Harry rápidamente se hizo paso por calles y personas para llegar a la farmacia. Su nariz estaba roja del frío igual que los dedos de sus manos, y mientras que no habia nevado aun, el viento frío de Surrey era más que suficiente para fermentar su resfriado, su garganta, ya dolorida y apretada, parecía que simplemente ahora se negaba a abrir.

Por un segundo, quizás menos que eso, el pequeño Potter se vio tentado en comprar aunque sea una sola pastilla para la gripe para él, pero sabía que de vuelta en Privet Drive le esperaría más que un regaño y una golpiza al gastar más del dinero necesario, así que simplemente trato de poner de lado su creciente mareo y escalofríos para comprar solo lo que le habían pedido.

La calefacción de la farmacia fue un cambio verdaderamente agradable al horrible viento frío que recorría las calles de Surrey, Harry incluso se quedo unos minutos haciendo nada pero quedandose en frente de la calefacción mientras la fila de personas que compraban medicina y otros productos se hacia más y más pequeña, incluso con algo de lamento, Harry tuvo que separarse del agradable calorcito para ir a comprar lo que le habían mandado, medicina para Dudley.

Habiendo pagado por sus compras y guardando la boleta de estas como si fuera una reliquia religiosa, el pequeño niño de cabellos negros comenzó a caminar de vuelta a casa, aunque apenas si logró caminar unas dos calles cuando se encontró con lo que menos quería en ese momento; el grupo de Dudley.

Fue una suerte que estuvieran peleando con otro chico y dándole la espalda a él, ya que Harry tuvo la oportunidad de correr a la plaza de enfrente y más allá de esta, escondiéndose dentro de la iglesia cercana por unos momentos, viendo la pelea de lejos y sintiéndose mal por el otro chico, Harry sabía lo que era ser el blanco de los abusones, y también lo que se sentía estar en el mal lado de una golpiza, no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Luego de unos minutos, la pelea ya habia acabado y Harry, en vez de volver a la calle, comenzó a mirar dentro del enorme edificio, habían ventanales de colores gigantes que formaban figuras de hombres y mujeres, muchas bancas enormes, alineadas perfectamente para dar vista al frente, la figura de un hombre en una cruz en el fondo del cuarto.

Pero lo que le trajo la atención fue un enorme cuadro con muchísimas personas, todas portando alas y halos brillantes por sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Te interesa algo, hijo mio?-

Harry dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta, un hombre con túnicas negras, bastante anciano y calvo le estaba sonriendo.

-N-No, nada, yo estaba…-

El hombre dio una pequeña risa y miro el cuadro que Harry estaba mirando hace unos segundo, aun sonriendo.

-Ah, bonito cuadro, ¿No?-

-S-Si…- Contesto Harry con timidez, mirando al suelo y al cuadro de vez en cuando, una de sus reglas era que no debia hacer preguntas, tia Petunia siempre lo abofeteaba cuando lo hacia, pero… -¿Q-Que son esas personas?-

-¿Oh?- Contestó el sacerdote, su sonrisa nunca alterandose. -Son ángeles, criaturas celestiales a la orden de Dios, se dice que son muy hermosos y muy amables, y que ayudan a las personas que lo merecen.-

-...- Harry se quedo viendo la pintura por un poco, ¿Angeles?, sabia que habia escuchado la palabra en algún sitio, pero no lograba recordarlo…

-¡Ah!- Harry tosió justo al exclamar su sorpresa, el sacerdote lo miró sorprendido pero él apenas si pudo dirigirle la mirada, tenía que ir a casa y entregar la medicina o tía Petunia de verdad se iba a molestar con él.

Corriendo hacia la plaza, una ola de mareo lo golpeó de frente, Harry se tambaleó y se tomó el estomago, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire frío para volver a estabilizarse, pero parecía que esto lo hacía peor, pues el mundo comenzó a dar un sin fin de vueltas, y el pobre chico de ojos verdes se encontró vomitando lo poco que habia logrado comer ese dia junto con bilis, sus ojos picaban con lágrimas y un sabor amargo se apoderó de su boca, escupiendo lo que quedaba de desperdicio.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Harry siguió con su camino a Privet Drive, pensando en que lo unico que queria hacer era entrar en su alacena y acurrucarse en algún rincón, lejos de cualquier frío invernal que rondaba.

El mundo poco a poco comenzaba a distorsionarse a los ojos de Harry, esté tratando con todas sus fuerzas en poder seguir caminando, tambaleándose en la acera de derecha a izquierda e incluso tropezando con sus propios pies en algunos momentos, sintiendo como el frío viento lo hacía temblar hasta los huesos.

Apoyandose en un poste de luz, el pequeño tomo unos temblorosos respiros para intentar calmarse, frotandose los ojos con una mano y sosteniendo sus lentes con la otra, sus mejillas y manos estaban completamente rojas.

-¿Estas bien?-

La voz era suave, tan suave que Harry tuvo problemas en oirla y por un momento pensó que se la habia imaginado hasta que la persona volvió a repetirse, Harry instintivamente sacudió la cabeza al mismo tiempo que otra oleada de náusea lo invadía, tirando la bilis de su estomago en la calle.

La persona dio un respingo y Harry pensó que esta se habia ido, hasta que una mano comenzó a suavemente frotar círculos en su espalda, al principio con algo de desconfianza o temor, y luego lentamente, murmurando palabras calmantes y suaves que, de alguna manera, lograban hacer que se concentrara lo suficiente como para que el mareo y dolor no fueran tan agravantes.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Pregunto la voz y Harry pensó en mentirle, pero antes de poder hacerlo su cabeza se habia sacudido en una negativa, él estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y abrazándose a si mismo, sus manos moviéndose de arriba a abajo tratando de dar algo de calor a sus brazos desnudos.

-Tengo frío…- Respondió Harry, automáticamente cerrando los ojos y tratando de caminar, la persona, quien quiera que fuese, estaba impidiendoselo al tomar su hombro.

-Espera.- Le dijo, y Harry escucho como algo era depositado al suelo, luego un cierre abriéndose o cerrándose, Harry apenas si pudo escuchar el resto, demasiado ocupado pensando que debía ir a casa ahora mismo o si no le esperarían cosas poco agradables.

-Aqui, quedate quieto…-

Y luego de unos segundos, Harry sintió lo más suave y cálido del mundo cubrir su cuello y boca, un olor agradable, suave llego a el y comenzo a olfatear con gusto, era como a pie de cerezas. La persona comenzó a acomodarle la bufanda para que pudiera cubrir su nariz, comentando que tenia que abrigarse más o terminaria enfermo.

Por alguna razón que no pudo entender realmente, sus ojos de color esmeralda puro se inundaron de lagrimas, quizas era la enfermedad, pero sabia que era el hecho de que esa accion habia sido lo más gentil que alguien hubiera hecho por él en su corta vida, la persona se habia quedado con el al sentirse mál, habia tratado de reconfortarlo y ahora le habia regalado algo, una hermosa bufanda de lana con rayas blancas y aguamarina.

-¿Como te sientes ahora? Puedes quedarte, tengo más en casa…-

Dándose la vuelta para agradecerle a quien quiera que fuera el desconocido y aun con los ojos lagrimosos, Harry se encontró con los orbes color miel más bonitos que hubiera visto nunca, no lo miraban con desprecio o fria indiferencia, pero con preocupacion, algo que solo habia visto ser direccionado a otras personas.

Quizas era el delirio de la fiebre o el hecho de que todas sus emociones estaban anonadadas ante tal acto de bondad hacia él, pero Harry Potter vio a la chica en frente de él, un poco más alta, de cabello castaño y rizado, abrigada de pies a cabeza con una mochila a sus hombros y con hermosos ojos color miel pura, e inmediatamente recordó lo que el hombre de tunicas negras le habia dicho.

"_Son ángeles, criaturas celestiales a la orden de Dios, se dice que son muy hermosos y muy amables"_

Sus lágrimas lentamente comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, él no entendía el porque pero aun asi, no hizo nada por detenerlas o secarlas, la chica dio un respingo y sus ojos brillaron con preocupacion y algo que no pudo descifrar en ese momento, pero ella tomó dos pasos hacia él y con manos enguantadas, suavemente tocó sus mejillas. -No, No llores. ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?- Pregunto preocupada.

Y en ese mismo momento, el pequeño Harry se dejó algo firmemente plantado en la mente mientras dos manos pequeñas secaban sus lágrimas, que esa personita era, sin lugar a dudas, un angel mandado del cielo especialmente para él.

Parecía que lo habia dicho en voz alta, pues la angel (Era un angel, estaba seguro, nada le haria cambiar su opinion) meneo la cabeza hacia un lado, abriendo la boca para decir algo mientras apartaba las manos de su rostro empapado.

-Yo no…-

Alguien gritó algo que Harry no pudo oir, y la bonita angel se dio la vuelta para ver a dos personas, luego volvio a mirarlo con preocupacion, una sonrisa culpable dibujandose en su rostro y lentamente puso sus manos alrededor de sus hombros, dandole un rapido abrazo (Olia justo como la bufanda, pensó, pero de forma más suave. ¿Todos los angeles olian de esa manera?) y yendo en direccion contraria a la de él, murmurando un adios.

Harry se quedó pasmado allí por unos minutos, el fantasma de un adios saliendo de su apretada garganta mientras sus ojos parpadeaban violentamente, adoloridos por el llanto silencioso de hace unos momentos, el angel ya no estaba en ninguna parte, y Harry recordó que tenía que irse a casa.

Cuando llegó al número 4, tía Petunia estaba hecha una fiera, Harry no logro entender mucho de lo que habia dicho, parecia que Dudley habia tenido una jaqueca y él no habia llegado con la medicina temprano, lo que le propinó una fuerte bofetada por parte de la hermana de su madre, y Harry, en su estado débil, salió disparado hacia el suelo, la boleta y la medicina saltando de sus bolsillos y su cara doliente ocultándose en la bufanda.

Tia Petunia tomo la medicina y corrió escaleras arriba a la habitacion de Dudley, dejando a Harry tirado en el suelo de la entrada, esta a duras penas consciente, luego de unos minutos, la mujer con cara de caballo bajo las escaleras, gritando al chico de ojos verdes que volviera a su alacena y que no tendría comida esa noche.

Harry ni siquiera reaccionó, y con una mueca de disgusto, la mujer abrió la boca de Harry y le obligo a tragar una pastilla para el resfriado, luego abriendo la alacena y prácticamente tirando al muchacho enfermo adentro, quien se acurruco en una esquina de esta junto con las sabanas.

Harry no sentia dolor, temblaba de frio y fiebre, pero eso estaba bien, sabia que dentro de unos dias se sentiria mejor, como si una energia dentro de su cuerpo de encargara de todo.

Esa noche, ya sea por su delirio gracias a la fiebre, su imaginacion, o fuera un simple sueño, Harry sintio como alguien jugaba con su cabello y murmuraba palabras dulces y tranquilizadoras en su oreja, y por un momento, en la oscuridad, sintio la mirada de los ojos color miel más bonitos que hubiera visto en su vida, los ojos de su angel.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-chan! Alli el final. Un amigo leyó esto antes de publicarlo y me pregunto si haria un segundo capitulo o serie y esto… *Mira las historias que no ha continuado* …<strong>

**¿Que creen ustedes? ¿Debería continuar con esto o simplemente dejarlo como un Oneshot algo depresivo? Diganme lo que opinan en los Reviews!**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
